Forgiveness
by lucifer ravana
Summary: Based on Dracula the Series. After the events of Klaus Encounters, Klaus seeks Lucard's forgiveness for his betrayal. Just your typical Lucard/Klaus fic.


Klaus Helsing did not enjoy life outside of the castle. While Lucard still allowed him his credit cards and his bank account, Klaus found he could only attain the more shallow facets of life. Money provided him with a roof over his head and not much else. Any food was gotten in the darkness of night from some foolish traveler on a nearby country road. Klaus could hunt to his heart's content but he found out, all too late, that his true joy did not reside in the blood he attained, nor even in the pursuit of his prey. Clothes were purchased and discarded as easily as some vampires discarded their names. They gave Klaus no end to his inner torment and no matter how wrapped in furs or silks or minks he became, he still felt bared to the world's brutal torments. He could mingle with the mortals better than most and yet, he constantly felt lonely.

Life was hell without Lucard. A vampire with a master that he must stay away from was torture. The lack of the all too familiar presence was embittering and Klaus found himself becoming almost morose at even the midnight hours. He missed even the general stuffiness of his master. To say nothing of the exquisite pain and pleasure he often received at Lucard's hands. How much was betrayal really worth to him? How far could Klaus go to get away from the sting of Lucard's wrath? Not far enough, Klaus was quickly learning. But to return to Lucard now presented a myriad of problems that Klaus wasn't sure he could face. Lucard could outright reject him, throw him to the wolves, or even dispose of him forever. His master had that power.

But even a true death, a complete death, was better than an endless life of nothingness that Lucard's absence seemed destined to bring down upon the young vampire. Klaus had betrayed his master just as he had been betrayed. While Klaus was willing to forgive Lucard if only Lucard would come back to him, would allow Klaus to come back into his life, Klaus held no delusions that Lucard was nearly as forgiving. Lucard didn't need Klaus as much as Klaus needed Lucard. And no one was so much aware of this as Klaus.

So it was that after yet another night of empty hunting and a thirst that could not possibly be quenched by mere _blood_, Klaus opted to embark on yet another plan. Not so airtight as his previous one, but tight enough that if Lucard sent Klaus into the great beyond, at least Klaus would go happy.

He made his purchases quickly, paying with the cash he had stolen from his recent victim's wallet. There was no sense in putting these particular items on Lucard's credit bill where Lucard could figure out Klaus' plan beforehand.

It took Klaus several hours to figure out each little items intrinsic nature. Clasping, unclasping, buckling, unbuckling. It helped immensely that vampires were not only nimble, but also very agile creatures. Within days, Klaus had mastered the art of not only entrapping himself, but also of escaping the wicked looking fixtures. He then had to spend several more days relearning those tricks while blindfolded. His efforts would not be in vain this time. His first plan had failed but this one wouldn't. Quite simply, Klaus couldn't afford to fail a second round.

The vampire knew Lucard's schedule better than even Lucard. He was also still on good terms with Greta who expressed relief that Klaus was still around. She was always willing to aid Klaus in certain areas of his life with Lucard and what Klaus needed her to do was fairly simple. Lucard found himself engaged in an important meeting with a rather obnoxious and long-suffering executive on the night that Klaus asked her for.

With Lucard at the office, the zombies had no choice but to allow Klaus his entry into the castle. After all, Klaus did help make some of the zombies and his vampire status held him in a species above the zombies. Klaus bounded back into his old, familiar home with much-needed enthusiasm and not just a little anticipation. He was incredibly nervous as Lucard had often been unpredictable when dealing with new factors. Klaus was required to call on his rare self-confidence.

The items spread out, Klaus arranged them neatly and carefully on the floor of the grand hall. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace and the rug prevented Klaus from laying upon the cold, stone floor. Meticulously, Klaus squirmed his way out of his clothes and made sure to fold them up and place them underneath the chair so they would be out of sight. Days and days of training had taught him to ignore his own nudity, for there was still a bit of bashfulness that he had never been able to shake throughout his years as Lucard's.

He forced his attention first upon the leather straps that he attached to his upper thighs and calves, prying his legs apart almost painfully. The sharpness of the pain was forced straight down to Klaus' groin and the instant he was erect, he worked quickly and carefully in the attachment of the ball spreader and the leather straps that connected from the base of his arousal down to his thighs. Every jerk of his legs drew his skin painfully tight and barred Klaus from orgasm.

Klaus checked the clock, noting that he had only a half an hour left to complete his carefully crafted masterpiece. At his side was placed a riding crop as well as a small, thin tube of lubricant. The crop had two leather strings attached to it as per Klaus' specifications. One was a plan leather crop. The other had an almost serrated edge and if one was to look closely, there would be the obvious glint of metal peeking out of the entwined leather that surrounded it.

Two silk scarves were taken out. One went into Klaus' mouth as he effectively gagged himself. Lucard always did say he preferred it when Klaus wasn't talking. The other scarf was placed over his eyes to act as his own blindfold. This was the true moment of trust, Klaus figured. For Lucard could easily come in and destroy him without hesitation. Or worse, Lucard could not come in and someone else do so, such as the older Detective Wolf who had once leered at Klaus and was rebuked swiftly.

All the same, this was a chance Klaus had to take if he was to get any satisfaction within his undead life. His hands and arms were then wrapped within the leather bonds that were attached to his legs already, forcing his arms back painfully. Klaus had to dislocate one of his shoulders in order to accomplish tying a very effective knot, and then forced the shoulder back into position. The move culminated in a pain that swept through his body quickly but left before any pleasure could be received from it.

His arms and legs forced painfully back, Klaus had no choice but to lay naked and trussed up on Lucard's floor, blindfolded and gagged. The hardest part of the entire game, Klaus figured, was the ceaseless waiting he had to do for Lucard to finally come home.

Yet, when the door to the grand hall opened and the unmistakable scent of his master swept through the air, Klaus' heart quickened in the tension and he felt his days of effort well worth it. Without sight, his other senses became exemplary and he could not only smell Lucard's aftershave but also the thin aroma of lust coming from the older vampire. His ears picked up the dull thud of Lucard's footsteps and Klaus was certain he was sweating now with the fear of being thrown out or rejected. Lucard's footsteps stopped right before him and Klaus braced himself for his master's first reaction.

"My, my. You have outdone yourself now, haven't you?"

Klaus, obviously, could not answer. Nor could he help the surge of near triumph as he detected that soft lilt of his master's voice, indicating lust and the desire he had hoped to illicit from Lucard.

Lucard knelt down, admiring the work Klaus had done to himself. The gag was definitely one of the best touches he had seen in awhile and it must have taken a good deal of effort to not only silent that mouth but also to express trust in his master and purposefully blind himself as well. Lucard entertained a moment's thought of simply leaving Klaus in that position for an hour or so and then coming back. But the thought was summarily dismissed at the tiredness he felt within himself. Work had been hellish and to come home to such a sight was helpful indeed at putting a bit of excitement through him.

He knew very well why Klaus had chosen to do this and yet, he wasn't about to let his errant child off so lightly. The riding crop caught his attention as well as the lubricant. Apparently, Klaus had also realized that he wouldn't be let off lightly. Perhaps there was hope for the fledgling yet.

Lucard touched the leather straps, tugged upon them lightly and tested their strength. Klaus let out a moan as he felt his erection straining and Lucard barely stifled a laugh. Yes, his eager student had learned his lessons well and, perhaps, also learned quite a bit about his own master's preference for sadism.

Lucard picked up the riding crop and inspected the tool thoroughly, noting with pleasure the small razor embedded within the second strap. "Expensive and custom-made. I do hope you didn't charge this on my account, Klaus."

Klaus, for his part, could still say nothing. Lucard's tone held amusement within it and since Klaus couldn't see the older man, he had no way to truly know Lucard's own feelings at that moment. In fact, Klaus knew very little until he felt the sharp sting of the riding crop coming down upon his arse. His yelp was muffled through the gag but his body responded quickly, trained through years of sweet, endless torment. His arousal ached and Klaus tried to acclimate himself to the constant need to climax. He knew very well that Lucard wouldn't give in to that until his master was good and ready to forgive.

Lucard's height and weight belied the vampiric strength within him. If Klaus didn't know his master, then he wouldn't have thought Lucard could hold up for so long. He knew better though. He knew about the exercise bike, the punching bag, the constant exercises Lucard put himself through to stay in perfect shape and condition. The lithe body of his master was well and truly accustomed to wielding a light riding crop. While the crop was no whip and did less damage, Lucard could use the weapon for much longer and with much more practiced skill than even the beloved cat.

Klaus bucked into each mark Lucard made on his body. The razor blade carved delicately into his muscles, tore into his back, his chest, his abdomen, and his arse. Lucard made sure not to cross where he had flayed once. There were no crisscross patterns upon Klaus' body, and yet, every bloody strand soon connected with yet another, creating a spider web design upon Klaus' body.

The rug Klaus lay upon was soon splattered with blood. Klaus had chosen his area with care, knowing that the rug in the grand hall was constantly being replaced due to Lucard's changing tastes. They could make as big a mess as possible.

It wasn't long before Klaus was crying out around the gag, his erection strained impossibly tight and the leather straps starting to cut into his thighs and groin. Every single ache sent another wave of arousal through his body until his skin was screaming with glorious pain. His mind was teetering on the edge of madness if it hadn't been already and only the gag prevented Klaus from outwardly drooling on the rug. Through their shared connection, Klaus begged to be put out of his misery.

Lucard had always been aroused at the sight of his child bleeding. The Helsing blood gave off an aroma all its own and despite the thin sheen of sweat upon him, he still felt as refreshed as he had when starting. His eyes never left Klaus' body as he took in the squirming form. His frustration came out of him with every single slice he made on Klaus' body; frustration at his child for betraying him, frustration at Klaus for trying to kill him, even frustration at Klaus for staying away from him for so long.

The pain he inflicted incited and aroused Klaus and yet, it was an empty arousal as the straps kept Klaus from achieving climax. Klaus felt his body on fire and still, there was no end to Lucard's torment. The riding crop came down again and again, only this time, Lucard took care to allow the marks to cross over one another so that the blood sang to him and Klaus was soon screaming in pain.

"Don't you dare pass out on me, Klaus, or I will slap you awake and we will begin this all again!" Lucard growled out at the drooping head of his child. Klaus instantly jerked his head back up and Lucard took that time to let the riding crop cut the back of Klaus' neck, dangerously close to where Lucard's teeth had often come down upon his child to grant him the most sensational pleasure.

The reaction was immediate. Klaus jerked harshly, crying out as his cock was jerked roughly and the leather straps cut all the more into the muscles of his legs. He bled heavily but still not enough for him to lose his erection which betrayed him time and time again.

Lucard laughed softly, allowing Klaus to hear the timbers of his voice as he came closer and drove his tongue into one of the long wounds he made upon Klaus' chest. His lips were close enough to Klaus' nipple to provoke the sensitized skin and as Lucard began to suckle upon the wound, Klaus couldn't help but buck forward, nearly grinding his own weeping groin into Lucard's.

Lucard allowed the move for a time before drawing back, allowing the riding crop to circle around the base of Klaus' arousal, barely touching the skin but the sensation was enough. Klaus whimpered which was a sound Lucard so loved to hear being drawn out of him. And then, Lucard ruthlessly brought the riding crop down upon the head of Klaus' erection, making the younger vampire howl in pain and agony.

Lucard shut his eyes, listening to the tortured scream of anguish that only he could produce from his child. No other would ever be allowed so close to what was so rightfully his. No other could make Klaus beg and squirm in such a way. And nor could any other truly match the sounds that Lucard wrenched out of Klaus time and time again. This was the music of his children and he controlled each and every sound.

Another rein of leather and steel came down upon Klaus' back and arse, causing a flurry of reactions to be yanked out of Klaus' body and a cacophony of muffled sounds escaped the bound vampire's parched throat. This was far more punishment than any mortal could truly withstand and still remain conscious. Klaus had only his need for Lucard's approval and forgiveness to keep him bound to the realm of the conscious and he grasped onto that need with such an urgency that even the pain and pleasure blended in together.

Lucard understood the limitations far more than Klaus ever could and he knew just when and how to push his rash child. The riding crop was placed under Lucard's arm, as bloody as it was. Not for the first time did Lucard mind getting his child's bodily fluids upon him. With one hand, he touched Klaus' bloody and wet cheek. Yes, he had even managed to provoke tears from his bound Klaus. That was a reward in it of itself.

Klaus instantly pushed his face toward the display of affection though he had not expected it. The pain he knew would come to him but this tenderness seemed almost out of place since Klaus knew he had come for his punishment. The gentleness only made him more Lucard's than any pleasure that his master could give him and Lucard knew this very well. In a world of ruthlessness, kindness had a way of keeping certain minds to him and Klaus was nearly pathetic in his need for affection. Even now when Lucard had given him more than Klaus had ever really taken, Klaus still leaned into his hand, as worshipping as the day he was turned.

So intent was Klaus in feeling Lucard's hand upon his face that he didn't even catch the sound of the lubricant being opened. He didn't know what else was going on around him until Lucard pushed two fingers roughly inside of him and he squirmed against the invasion in surprise. His surprise, though, soon turned to pain as his cock was wrenched forward once again.

Lucard's fingers left his cheek and moved down Klaus' chest, his nails touched several of the open wounds. The two fingers thrust themselves in and out of Klaus' body and it wasn't long before a third finger joined them. Despite the screaming of Klaus' bones and muscles, the younger vampire still ached for more of Lucard's touch, be it gentleness or even the roughness he had expected. His world was enveloped in darkness and yet, he saw red spots drifting in and out through his vision as Lucard brutally finger-fucked him.

He knew then that he'd be denied the pleasure of having his master inside of him this time. Not even Lucard's aroused state would be enough to coax his master into giving Klaus what he truly wanted. Not even the telepathic pleas and begging of Klaus could rouse Lucard this time. Klaus' upper torso arched upwards, his head moving back in utter pleasure even as he was denied the very thing he yearned for.

This was still a torment without an end and fresh tears fell from Klaus' blindfold as Lucard employed a fourth finger. Klaus knew that Lucard's fist would be next and such would be more pain than he could reasonably handle. He had never had his master's hand up there before and after the brutal cropping he had been given before, Klaus wasn't so sure if he could stay conscious if Lucard chose to do such a thing.

Yet this was still his plan. He had to ride it out to the bitter end if he wanted Lucard to take him back. He had to prove himself worthy and the pain exploding through his body, gradually eroding his sense and rational thought was also making it clear to Klaus just how much he could truly handle. In order to keep himself still grounded, Klaus pictured the pride that Lucard must have been feeling as Klaus went through torment after torment of agony.

To keep Lucard, Klaus would gladly go through hell.

Perhaps Lucard was realizing this himself as he applied more lube to his hand, making sure that the skin of his appendage was well and truly slicked and saturated. He forced his fingers flat out and his thumb was pressed into the palm of his hand as he pushed the limb through the tight, so very tight, ring of muscle of Klaus' arse.

Klaus was screamed so loudly and so harshly that it wasn't long before his voice gave out on him and all he could manage were loud whimpers and pleas. Never in his life had he felt such a burning pain from down there. When Lucard curled his fingers into a fist and started to thrust, Klaus' agony was truly complete and he forced himself to breathe and breathe again to remain conscious. The pain expanded into pleasure that ripped through his body, leaving him feeling more exposed than ever and yet, even with the intense pain that set off the only sobs Klaus was ever capable of, the young vampire still found himself pushing his arse back against Lucard's hand, needing the only contact that Lucard would grant to him.

Klaus had lost track of the time and could no longer be sure just how long he had been erect. The leather straps bit into him increasingly and Lucard was making damn sure to keep his fist brushing up hard against his prostate gland. The world was perpetually spinning and the tears wouldn't stop coming. All Klaus could focus on was the enormity of pleasure he was being given and the constant wringing pain in his erection that had been going on for far too long. When Lucard lurched forward and sunk his teeth into Klaus' already bleeding nipple, that was all the fledgling could stand and, despite the leather straps, he climaxed hard and painfully over onto his stomach and abdomen. The salt from his semen seeped into the wounds, drawing out yet more blissful pain and Klaus thought he would never stop orgasming. There was endless pleasure to expel from his body and the pain from the welts and Lucard's teeth and his master's fist all seemed never ending and his body shuddered as he came with wild spasms of pure delight.

When it was over, Klaus had to force himself to breathe through the sobs of accomplishment. The fist was pulled gently out of his body and the same hand came down upon his gradually softening cock. Soft strokes of tenderness kept Klaus from passing out, for he needed such gratification after so many hours of torment. The straps were undone from his body and the silk scarves were taken off his face. Yet, it wasn't until Lucard told him to open his eyes that Klaus allowed himself to glimpse the face of his longtime master.

Lucard pulled his disobedient child into his lap, being mindful of the cuts that sprawled throughout Klaus' body. A wet and warm tongue lapped at the curve of Klaus' neck and Klaus only shivered when Lucard's teeth punctured his skin, drawing forth a slew of blood that didn't touch upon the ruined rug. Klaus gladly gave Lucard his life's essence, allowing his master to once again take him back into the shades of darkness.


End file.
